Bakugan: BattleTech Arc 1 Quarter 1 Episode 3
After the recap and the theme song, the episode begins with Nathan's Modified Vestal Destroyer. They prepare to go to earth, But a sudden shock wave blasts the ship and causes it to crash - land into the marsh / lake. As the Destroyer's system began to initiate a command to repair itself, Kevin and Nathan go into a massive argument again, while the others hurry to look outside. some of the bakugan were brawling over by the riverbank, and apparently a shot had hit their port-side wing, and it got sucked into the central reactor, causing it to overload and fail. As the bakugan are apparently in a deranged state and responded violently when Neo tried to reach out to them, Tarek and Neo are quickly drawn into a brawl. Battle Noah throws his Gate Card and Diego. James sends out Tarek. (Power: 900 Gs and 700 Gs.) Vulcan and Atchibee are standing. (Power: 600 Gs and 500 Gs.) Noah opens his Gate Card (Haos Reactor) '''to increase Diego's power.(Drago: 900 - 1100 Gs) James then follows it up with a Double Ability: '''Metal Fang '''and '''Volting Fang. (Tarek: 700 - 1300 - 1800 Gs) Vulcan counters it with the ability Heavy Aegis. (Vulcan: 600 - 700 - 900 Gs) (Tarek: 1800 - 1500 - 1200 Gs) Atchibee activates the ability Vermillon Jade Oasis, '''and swaps his power level with Diego's. (Atchibee: 500 - 1100 Gs) (Diego: 1100 - 500 Gs) Tarek uses '''Glowing Infinity. (Tarek: 1200 - 2000 Gs) (Atchibee: 1100 - 300 - 100 Gs) (Vulcan: 900 - 100 - 0 Gs) Vulcan is defeated. Vulcan Life Force: 400 Points (40%) Atchibee uses Tremor Blast '''to counter Glowing Infinity and '''Vermillon Jade oasis takes effect once again. (Atchibee: 100 - 300 - 2000 Gs) (Tarek: 2000 - 1200 - 700 Gs) Diego activates the abilities Burning Dragon and Burning Tornado. '(Diego: 500 Gs - 900 Gs) Atchibee activates the ability '''Moth Durance. '(Diego: 900 Gs - 600 Gs) Diego and Tarek are Defeated. '''Noah Life Force: 400 Points (40%) James's Life Force: 300 Points (30%) Round 2 * Noah Life Force: 40'0 Points (70%) * '''James's Life Force: 3'00 Points (30%) * 'Vulcan Life Force: 400 Points '(40%) * '''Atchibee Life Force: 1000 Points (100%) Battle Vulcan throws his Gate Card and Stands. Atchibee stands. (Power: 600 Gs and 500 Gs.) Diego and Tarek are standing. (Power: 900 Gs and 700 Gs.) Vulcan opens his Gate Card (Subterra Reactor) (Primo Vulcan: 600 Gs - 1000 Gs) (Tarek: 700 - 1100 Gs) Vulcan also activates the ability Viblow. (Vulcan: 1000 Gs - 1400 Gs) Diego counters by activating the ability Maximum Dragon. (Diego: 900 Gs - 1400 Gs) (Vulcan: 900 Gs) Vulcan is defeated. 0 points (0%) Atchibee activates the ability Shock Flare. (Atchibee: 500 - 1100 Gs) (Diego: 1400 - 800 Gs) Tarek uses the ability Hyper Velocity Fang. (Tarek: 700 Gs) (Atchibee: 1100 - 200 Gs) (Diego: 800 - 1400 Gs) Atchibee is defeated. Atchibee Life Force: 800 Points (80%) Noah throws his Gate Card and Diego. James sends out Tarek. (Power: 900 Gs and 700 Gs.) Atchibee stands. (Power: 500 Gs.) Atchibee uses Megacomb Massacre. (Atchibee: 500 - 1100 Gs) (Tarek: 700 - 100 Gs) (Diego: 900 - 300 Gs) Diego uses a triple ability; Dragon Contender + Maximum Dragon + Dragon Clash. (Diego: 300 - 900 - 1400 - 1800 Gs) (Atchibee: 1100 - 500 - 0 - 0 Gs) Diego and Tarek wins. After the battle, the opponent bakugan awaken and have no idea where they were. As Diego and Tarek explain to them what happened, a mysterious figure watches them and smiles. Noah ''(Next episode advertisement)'' In the next episode, We all come home, and participate in a tournament! First up is Johnny and Percy. Will they win? Stay tuned. (Bakugan Brawl!)